


Sinnoh's Shadow-a Platinum Nuzlocke Story

by Husband_of_Lucoa



Series: Nuzlocke Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: AU characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Some canon characters from other series will have a cameo but they're AU variants, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husband_of_Lucoa/pseuds/Husband_of_Lucoa
Summary: A young man from Twinleaf Town embarks on a journey, traveling across the region he calls home. But will he be able to complete his challenge with the many dangers and risks ahead?
Series: Nuzlocke Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179191
Kudos: 1





	Sinnoh's Shadow-a Platinum Nuzlocke Story

“You better have a good reason for wanting to talk to me this late, Antonio.”

Dylan, a 15 year old boy from Twinleaf Town, was once again dragged into another crazy idea by his childhood “friend” and neighbor, Antonio-who was often nicknamed “Twinleaf’s Blur”, due to how fast the 14 year old could run, and how he was constantly in a hurry. And right now, said neighbor was practically jittering with a big grin on his face.

“Okay, okay, I got this **great** idea! But you’re gonna have to meet me at the edge of town! Don’t be late or you’ll owe me a million Pokedollars!” Antonio sputtered, zooming off like a dive bombing Starly before Dylan could get a word in.

“Antonio wants you to tag along with him, at 6 pm? Right before dinner?” Dylan’s mom, Inko, asked, starting up on dinner, while Izuku-Dylan's 12 year old younger brother-helping her set up the table. The unamused look she saw on her son’s face made her chuckle a little, “Alright, but come back by 7, and don’t go deep into Route 201.” Dylan nodded, grabbed his jacket, and walked out to the edge of town-where Antonio was tapping his foot impatiently.

“About time!” the blonde boy barked.

“It hasn’t even been five minu-”

“Okay, okay, since you’re my friend I’ll let you off this time,” he cut Dylan off, looking directly down the path, “Now, we were both talking about how we wanna get a Pokémon from Professor Rowan, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And he said if we were ready-which we both agreed we are, right? Right. If we were both ready-which, again, we are-then we just go to Sandgem Town and to his Lab, right?”

“Well, yeah, but why-”

“So, let’s go right now! Race you!” Antonio blurted, about to take off, only for Dylan to jump in his way-resulting in the two tumbling to the ground.

“ **Ow**! What was that for?!” the blonde boy cried out in annoyance.

“Are you crazy, Antonio?! There’s wild Pokémon there!” Dylan proclaimed. Indeed, there were noises of wild Pokémon all around, which did get Antonio to think, before an idea struck him.

“Okay, okay! Yeah, you know how wild Pokémon can pop up on these routes, especially in the grass?” When he was answered by a silent glare, he got up and smirked, “Okay, okay, what if we just...run as fast as we can, and that way we don’t encounter any Pokémon?”

“...Antonio, that is the stupidest-”

“Glad you agree! Now,” Antonio backed up, ready to start his little race, “One...two…” He suddenly bolted, and Dylan once again jumped in his way-

“ **STOP**!!!”

The loud, echoing voice caused Antonio to trip and summersault towards Dylan, who, once again, tumbled along with him. They both looked up to see the stern glare of Sinnoh’s very own professor-Rowan. With his assistant, Dawn, and her Piplup, giving off equally stern looks.

“I come by to visit Lake Verity, and I start my walk back home to see a couple of children prepare to put their lives in danger,” he huffed, clearly not amused by what he saw.

“H-Hey, we can explain!” Antonio tried to start.

“Sir, I was gonna stop him from doing anything stupid-” Dylan said, only to be cut off by Antonio, “By having me tackle you?!” “Is risking your life worth it for a Pokémon?”

“Boy, their friendship looks solid,” the Piplup chuckled, only to be shushed by Dawn.

Before Rowan could interrupt, the professor pondered for a moment. These two boys were that much willing to get a Pokémon? Perhaps entrusting them wouldn’t be a bad idea-at least to help them make more responsible decisions.

“Dawn, the briefcase, please,” he asked. The older teen was confused for a second, before handing the briefcase over, to which Rowan searched around and pulled out two Pokeballs. This got Dylan and Antonio to stop bickering.

“Sir?! Those Pokémon aren’t easy to replace!” Dawn sputtered out.

“I know. But perhaps these two can learn a bit of maturity by going on the path of Trainers. Now,” he cleared his throat and addressed to the two boys, “The Pokeball on my right has a Fire-type, the one on my left a Grass-type. Which would you-”

“Fire!” Antonio blurted out, only to clear his throat and repeat, more calmly, “Uh, the Fire-type, please.” When Rowan looked at Dylan to see if he was okay with the Grass-type, Dylan nodded. And soon the two were handed their Pokeballs, as Rowan continued.

“Now, I want you both to go home and spend a little time with your Pokemon. When you’re ready, come by my laboratory and I’ll set you both up. Good night to you both.” He soon walked off, where a stupified Dawn had to snap herself out of it before rejoining the professor.

As Dylan looked town at the Pokeball, the calm night was shattered by a scream of pure joy.

\----------------------------

Back at Dylan's home, Inko was in a state of worry-so much so that she hasn't even touched her food for around half an hour. She looked up at the clock, wondering what time it was... 

7:30 pm. Normally, Antonio doesn’t keep Dylan around much longer than a few minutes, so what could be taking him so long? What if something bad was happening-or has happened-to her oldest son? With a worried sigh, she got up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going, Mom?” Izuku asked, washing away his plate.

“I’m just going out to see where your brother is,” his mom answered, grabbing her coat, “Don’t leave the house until-” As she was ready to walk outside, the door suddenly opened, and Dylan was beginning to put away his jacket.

“Oh! Hey Mom, sorry I’m late, I-” Dylan started, only to stop when he saw the very unhappy look in his mom’s eyes.

“Dylan, where in the world have you been?! I was just going out because I thought-do you have any idea how-?”

“Uh, ma’am?” a voice spoke, “Don’t be mad at him, he and Antonio lost track of time.”

“Who said that?” Dylan’s mom asked, bewilderingly looking around.

“Down here.” Inko looked down to see…

A little Turtwig, standing patiently next to Dylan, with a small smile, “Russet, at your service, ma’am. You see, Professor Rowan met my Trainer and his friend on Route 201 and-” He was cut off from a squeal, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself airborne in the woman’s arms, with her cheek pressing against his face in a snuggling manner.

“Dylan, oh my Arceus, he is so cute! Aren’t you, little guy, huh? Who’s a cutie pie? Who’s a cutie pie?” Inko cooed.

“Ma’am,” the Turtwig said in a strained voice, “Please don’t condescend me like this…”

\---------

“So...that’s what happened,” Dylan finished up, helping his mom wash the dishes. He explained everything-Antonio’s plan, how Rowan prevented anything stupid happening, gifting the Turtwig and Chimchar, and the friendly battle that took way longer than either of them expected. Said Turtwig was napping on the couch, his belly full from a collection of Rawst and Oran Berries that Inko saved, with a beaming Izuku covering the turtle Pokémon in a blanket.

“Well...I’m glad Rowan was able to prevent you boys from going into the grass,” Inko sighed, “And I’m glad you finally got your Pokémon. I was wondering when you would want to contact Rowan.” Dylan nodded softly-it was about a year or two since Rowan gave the offer to him.

“...I’m not sure what to do to be honest,” he sighed.

“What do you mean, honey?” Inko asked.

“I mean, now I have a Pokémon. Professor Rowan was talking about how having one would help Antonio and I mature...does he want me to go on some path with Russet? And if so, am I capable of-”

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Dylan,” Inko spoke in a soothing voice, “The Professor may have indeed given you and Antonio the Pokémon for a good reason. I’m sure if you go over to the Laboratory tomorrow, you’ll figure out what that reason is. Now,” she tapped her Pokewatch, showing the time, “I think it’s best if you went to bed. You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”

“...You’re right. Thanks, Mom,” Dylan smiled, hugging his mom gently, “Good night!”

“Good night, honey!” Dylan picked up the sleeping turtle, and walked up to his bedroom, gently laying him on the bed as he changed to his pajamas. As he got under the covers, Russet groggily woke up just to shuffle next to him before falling back asleep.

 _Mom’s right_ , Dylan said to himself as he drifted to sleep, _The Professor wouldn’t have just given Antonio and I a Pokémon for nothing...Best to find out tomorrow morning…_

#### Pokemon Obtained

#### Name: Russet

#### Species: Turtwig

#### Level: 5

#### Meet Location: Route 201

#### Gender: Male

#### Ability: Overgrow

#### Nature: Calm 

#### “Very finicky.”

#### 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just for some clarification
> 
> 1) Pokemon can talk in this story-don't ask how or why  
> 2) The protagonist's name is Dylan, the rival's name is Antonio  
> 3) My Nuzlocke rules are pretty much standard (i.e. only catch the 1st Pokemon per area, have to nickname it, and if it faints it dies)  
> 4) Some canon characters from other franchises will show up, but they have minor roles AND they are AU variants that only share their looks, names and mannerisms with the characters  
> 5) Most of the events have some divergence from actual events in-game-the "rule of cool" being used. this is mainly to cut corners and make sure the story doesn't drag out.  
> 6) I'm very well into the Nuzlocke already-in game I'm at Galactic HQ (before encountering Spear Pillar). I'm familiar with all events that happened though, I just took a while to start on this because I'm lazy lol


End file.
